Baby Sitter
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: When Sakura was a little girl, she had a babysitter when she was playing with Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi. What happened when she see's him again?RANDOMNESS RULEZ!


BabySitter.

BS.

...

LULZ.

Summery: When Sakura was a little girl, she had a babysitter when she was playing with Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi. What happened when she see's him again?RANDOMNESS RULEZ!!

-

Okay, she was pissed. So pissed, she was crying. Of course the little stupid ass punk faced shark HAD to point it out to her. She was so weak, he said. Damn him to hell! She was tied up with something in her mouth preventing her to speak. Oh the words he would here. His mother would not be happy with her. But right now, she didn't give a shit. AT ALL. All she wanted to do, was go home, and get a nice warm bath. BUT NO. She just had to have the worst luck on the earth, and ended up with the two Akatsuki bastards themselves. Itachi fucking Uchiha and Kisame fucking Hoshigaki. **(Chris Fucking Donathen, 10 brownie points and a oneshot of your choice if you name the song its from)**

And then came the Uchiha. Sakura glared at him as he removed, to what she figured out was Ino's ribbon, around her mouth. Boy was that big mistake.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING UCHIHA! WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE FUCKING ROPES I WILL FUCKING STRANGLE YOUR ASS! YOU HEAR ME?? AND THEN I'LL FUCKING MAKE SUSHI OUT OF FISH BOY HERE!!"

Itachi looked slightly amused, but chose to ignore her and turned to face Kisame.

"I told you to feed her."

"I am an Akatsuki, I do not baby sit punk ass brats."

"I do NOT need a babysitter here."

"Hmm.. I beg to differ." Itachi said, tossing her an apple.

"Did you get any dumber over the years? I CANT EAT WITH MY HANDS FUCKING TIED!!"

Itachi stared at her.

"I know your mother taught you better manners."

"And I KNOW your mom didn't teach you to kill your clan!" she retorted. Kisame stared at them back and forth. They were glaring daggers at each other. Oh joy. He sighed, getting up to go catch him some fish. He did not want to be in the middle of an Uchiha fighting with a Haruno. Both tempers were legendary.

"Why am I even here Itachi? I DONT BELONG HERE TIED UP! I want to go home, take a LONG bath, and sleep for the rest of my life!"

"I could just kill you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"As you so kindly pointed out, he said smirking, I killed my very own clan. What makes you think I won't kill you?" he asked, staring at a kunai knife, sharpening it tauntingly.

"Because, you said..." Sakura blushed slightly, remembering the past.

"I said what?"

"You said you would never hurt me or Sasuke. Ever."

"I lied, didn't I?"

"You.. you didn't hurt him physically." she muttered.

"And what about you Sakura?" he asked. He sat, leaning against the trunk of a tree. His kunai lay forgotten at his side, staring into her emerald eyes.

"I.. I wasn't hurt... physically."

"But I broke your heart." he said, finishing her sentence.

Sakura nodded slightly, feeling uncomfortable. She squirmed under his gaze, staring at the fire. She never liked being stared at, especially by him.

"You know, you were never a great baby sitter."

Itachi raised his eyebrows at her. She laughed slightly. "You could never keep up with me or Sasuke. I would always win tag, too."

"I let you win."

"Bull shit Itachi. I won and you know it." she smiled at him.

"Remember the time when you couldn't find me? My mom flipped out on your ass. I think, that was the first time I ever saw you scared." she told him smirking. Itachi shook his head, but smirked slightly, remembering the fond memory.

"I am never scared."

"Bull shit again. A Haruno has a famous temper, not even an Uchiha can beat it. Not even the great Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha's are calm and collective. Not overly emotional." he pointed out.

"Ouch. That hurt. Hey, can you know, untie me?"

Itachi smirked.

"Genjutsu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked down at the supposed ropes to find that they were indeed, gone. The ass hole.

"YOU SHIT HEAD!!" Sakura ran over to him and punched him playfully, he laughed, actually laughed, and held her above him by the waist.

He kissed her on the fore head, and she smiled. "You know, I missed you Itachi." Sakura told him, leaning against his chest. He nodded, holding her in his arms. She sighed. They both sat there quietly, looking up at the stars together.

"Will I ever see you again?" she whispered. Some how, she knew the cold hard truth.

"I'm sorry Sakura. This is the last time."

No.

-

Days later, when she finally returned home , she heard the news. Sasuke had successfully killed his brother Itachi. Sakura forced a small smile. Every one was rejoicing, the traitor finally dead. But she would miss him. Forever and always.

THE END.

funny and sad. Sux, ne?


End file.
